Something Evil This Way Comes
by Psychomanaic
Summary: OC,AU. Set after the Buu saga. Two new half Sayians have come to Earth while Goku is mysteriously struck by the heart virus again. What does this all mean and is there a way that anything good can happen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I'm glad I've finally put something up after about 3 months... Sigh... It feels so good...  
  
{ } Telepathy "" Speech (obviously)  
  
Far off from Earth, still in the northern galaxy, though, is a planet not many have seen. It is similar to Earth in almost everyway. It is here that two powerful beings fight, but the purpose of the fight is unclear...  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat me!" exclaimed the shorter one of the two, the girl. She had black hair down to her shoulders and the gi she wore was jet black. Her icy blue eyes could freeze you in a minute, but they hardly were cold.  
  
"Are you implying you can beat me, Kayla?" shouted back the other, taller one. He was a boy, with naturally blonde hair and hazel-colored eyes. His gi resembled that of the sky.  
  
"I think I am, Taal. Why don't you try to prove me wrong?"  
  
"I think I will!" Taal concentrated his energy and threw one gigantic blast at Kayla, who side-stepped away at the very last, possible second.  
  
"Child's play, Taal!" Kayla zoomed with her speed up behind Taal and elbowed him in the back. He went crashing down into the planet's surface below. Kayla tucked her hair behind her ear. "Come on Taal... You're hardly making this interesting... You do know we're both half Saiyans, so make it look like you are."  
  
Taal angry stood up from his hole in the ground. "I don't want to exhaust our powers!"  
  
"It's fine if we do. We need the training. Besides, we have the rejuvenation tanks to heal us."  
  
"I guess you're right..." Taal smirked. "Well... Here I come!" Using his own, superior speed to Kayla's, he appeared up behind her and gave a devastating blow to her head. That is, if she didn't turn around and block it. Taal growled angrily and gave her a side-winder kick, making her back away from him in slight pain. "How's that?" He smirked.  
  
Kayla gave a smirk back, holding her side. "Better." Cupping her hands to her side, she began to power up one of her attacks. Taal backed up slightly, in his defense stance, ready for anything she was going to throw at him. "Take this, Taal!" Kayla shouted, shooting her energy wave at Taal while at the same time appearing up behind him. Taal blocked the blast in time to duck underneath Kayla's powered-up fist, which was aiming for his torso. "Not bad... Not bad at all..."  
  
"You think so? Let's seriously warm things up then!" The two of them began to power up there strength until they both transformed into Super Saiyans. "Let's do it!"  
  
Taal did a back flip over Kayla and shot five quick energy blasts at her. Kayla seemingly disappeared as Taal ducked again as he barely missed being hit by a kick.  
  
Their fight continued on until both were nearly dead and they made their slow progress to their spaceship, entering the rejuvenation tanks. "Take us... to... Planet Earth..." Kayla managed to say before the mask was put on her and the tank filled up with the restoring liquid.  
  
The computer gave a big beep. "Heading to the planet Earth... Approximately 3 days till arrival..."  
  
{Excellent...} Kayla thought, smirking.  
  
Goku woke up feeling strange. It was odd. He usually woke up happy and care-free. But now... now something was bothering him and he couldn't quite place it...  
  
Goten ran into the room and jumped on top of his dad. "Daddy! You're awake! You're awake!"  
  
Goku put his worries behind him as he laughed. "That's right, Goten. I'm awake and ready to spar... after we eat breakfast, that is!" Goten eyes shone at the word of 'spar' and he ran downstairs quickly to finish his breakfast early.  
  
"Goten...You aren't going to train with Goku again, are you?" asked Chi- Chi, setting the food on the table.  
  
"Yep! Me an' dad are gonna fight!"  
  
"I knew it..." Chi-Chi sighed. "You guys are always going off to train. But what's with it anyway? Majin Buu was defeated and there's no more evil around. What's the point of training now?"  
  
"Uh... But mommy..."  
  
"I know, Goten. You love to train. You're just like your father..."  
  
"What about me, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Just how you two are still training even though there's no evil around..." Chi-Chi finished setting all the food on the table as Goku sat down.  
  
"But we love to... Oh, yum! Time to eat!" Goku and Goten began to stuff themselves full of food. Chi-Chi shook her head, exasperated.  
  
"Those two and their mouths..."  
  
Later that day, Goku and Goten were out in the woods, training themselves. Goten was in Super Saiyan and Goku was in Super Saiyan 2. Goten was putting up a little fight, but not by much. However, Goku was going easy on his son.  
  
"Daddy... You're too strong for me!"  
  
"It's okay, Goten. You'll get stronger. Don't worry."  
  
"You mean it daddy?"  
  
"Yes, I do..." Goku said before he felt a ripple of pain through his body. {What... What was that? Did I use too much energy...? I couldn't have... But I should get out of Super Saiyan 2, just in case...} And with that, Goku dropped out of his second Saiyan stage.  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... I'm fine, Goten... Don't... Don't worry about me..." Goku's whole body ached. What was going on?  
  
"Okay, daddy. Can we spar some more?"  
  
"Yeah... C'mon..." Goten charged at his dad and aimed a punch at his stomach. The punch hit as Goku fell down onto the ground, breathing hard. Goten was shocked.  
  
"Did... Did I hit you too hard, daddy...?"  
  
"N-no..." Goku couldn't believe himself. His body ached just like when he had the heart virus! But there was no way for it to come back because he took the medicine... Was there? "Go-Goten... Listen... carefully... I want you... to get Gohan... for me..."  
  
"Oh... Oh okay, daddy. What about you?"  
  
"I'll be... fine... Just go..." With that, Goten took off into the sky in search of his older brother. Goku's breathing began to double in speed. His body was feeling worse and worse and his heart felt strained. {I bet it is the heart virus... But to come back now...} The pain tripled as Goku let out a scream of pain, no one close enough to hear it. Goten had to get his brother before it was too late...  
  
"Where is he...? Big brother? His house should be here... Ah hah! There it is!" Goten exclaimed happily as he landed outside of a single house. He ran up and knocked on the door hurriedly. "Open up, big brother!!"  
  
The door opened to show Gohan standing there, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Goten?"  
  
"It's daddy! I think he's really sick!!"  
  
"What? What do you mean by 'sick', Goten?"  
  
Goten tugged on Gohan's shirt. "Come on! There's no time!" Goten launched off into the sky. "Follow me!"  
  
"Er... Alright. Videl, I'm going out! I'll be back later." He too, then, lifted up into the air. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
"Right." And with that, the two took off, Gohan following behind Goten.  
  
The water from the waterfall trickled on Piccolo as he meditated by it, his favorite meditation spot. His eyes were, of course, closed. {Hm... Something's wrong with Goku... His energy is depleted... Not like I care THAT much, but there must be something wrong... I wonder...} And he left his thoughts at that and went back to his meditation.  
  
{Kakkarot, I wonder what the hell's wrong with you? Your ki is going down by the seconds and I know there is no way Buu could've come back. You must have done something again no doubt... Should I go and investigate? Hmph. Probably shouldn't... It's not my problem... As long as Kakkarot doesn't die, I'm fine by how he is...} Vegeta thought as he trained in the gravity room, his favorite place to train and spend time in. After those bit of thoughts, his voice softened. {Just don't get killed or die, Kakkarot... I still need to try and beat you, even though it's impossible to do. Heh...}  
  
Goku clutched his chest where his heart was located, in too much pain to do anything else besides that. {Where is Goten...? He... better hurry... This pain's too... much... Agh...}  
  
Just then, Goten and Gohan landed. "See, Gohan? See? Dad's sick!"  
  
Gohan rushed over to his father and knelt down beside him. "Father... What's wrong?"  
  
"Go-Gohan... Aahh... My body... a-aches..."  
  
"I know, dad. Goten told me. Do you still have that heart medicine?"  
  
"I-I... don't... k-know... Aaaahhh!!!" Goku held onto his chest hard as a pure shock of pain erupted from his heart. The pain was way too much.  
  
Gohan turned to his younger brother. "Goten, go home and see if mom's still got the heart medicine. I'll be behind you, carrying dad. Hurry up and go!" Goten nodded his understanding and took off in a flash. "I'm taking you home, dad..." Gohan said as he lifted Goku onto his shoulders and took off a little slower than Goten. "Let's hope we make it in time."  
  
A/N: I finally got the first chapter done! Hurry! And look at it, it's pretty long... Wow... I have NO idea where this story's going, so I'm making everything up as it goes along. Oh, and to tell you how this idea came to be...  
  
Well, I forced my brother to 'play' with me and we acted out two people – oddly enough, we were Saiyans. He was called Taal, and I was called Kayla. We fought for awhile and both of us turned Super Saiyan quiet easily and continued to fight. After the 'battle', we both went into rejuvenation tanks (or chambers, whichever you want to call them). And that's how the story started. And I didn't make this up! I'm telling the truth for once.  
  
Eh... What's that noise at the door? Uh oh... Not now... This story's going great! They can't take me away now! Not the men in white! Noooooooo!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Anticipation

Disclaimer: Same as before... I can't own it...  
  
A/N: If you try to e-mail me, I might, MIGHT, tell you what's going to happen next. I have a slight idea to where this story's going to...  
  
She couldn't believe it. No way could this happen. Not now. Not after Majin Buu was destroyed. Chi-Chi was horrified. "H-how could this happen n- now?"  
  
"We don't know mom... It just did," Gohan responded quietly.  
  
"Will daddy be okay? He's not dying is he?" Goten's polite questions were, at the time, not best to ask.  
  
"We don't know, Goten," Gohan answered, thinking what he should and shouldn't tell his little brother. "He could and couldn't be. So..." He turned to his mother. "What are we going to do? We don't have the heart medicine and dad will probably..." He gave a glance to Goten, who was listening to his words intently. "You know..."  
  
"Yes..." Chi-Chi was close to tears. "But... can't Bulma make a... a... time machine thing?"  
  
"It'll take awhile, mom. The way things are now, she couldn't fix it in time."  
  
"Well... Can't she make an antidote?"  
  
"Maybe, mom, maybe... That does sound like a good idea... Will you be alright with dad and Goten?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Okay. I'm going off to Bulma's to see if she can make an antidote. I'll see you later." Gohan walked out of Chi-Chi and Goku's room and out the front door, taking flight almost immediately and speeding off toward Satan City.  
  
Chi-Chi watched him go through the window, then looked down at her husband on the bed, who was still breathing hard and grabbing his chest where his heart lay tightly. "Please hurry... I don't want to lose him again..."  
  
Kayla stretched lazily in her chair as she watched the stars and different planets go by. "Boy, 3 days is a long time just to get to Earth. I wonder if he'll be there... Don't you wonder, Taal?"  
  
"Does it look like I am? I wanna get as much sleep as I can," Taal responded back grouchily, obviously laying down on one of the two beds. The ship wasn't as big inside as it appeared. There was only one big room with a tiny bathroom branching off.  
  
"Fine. You do that," Kayla replied back. "I'll just be the only one who gets to see him and know if he's really as strong as a lot of people say." There was no response as Taal had fallen asleep again. Kayla sighed heavily. "I wish this ship would hurry up... I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"Goku's what?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, Bulma. It may sound crazy but my dad's got the heart virus back and we need an antidote."  
  
"Well..." Bulma said, thinking hard. "I can try to make an antidote but I don't know if I can make it in time... But I'm going to try, Gohan. It's the only thing we can do. I could make a time machine in a week, but by then I'm afraid it might be too late..."  
  
Gohan nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Alright. I'll try to make the antidote as fast as I can. It might take another day or two, so just make sure he hangs in there."  
  
"Right. If it's okay with you, would you mind if I stayed here? That way, as soon as you get done, I can take it to my dad right away."  
  
"Sure, Gohan... You can make yourself at home in the guest room..." Just then, Vegeta walked in.  
  
"What's this all about Kakkarot's oldest brat staying here?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta... Goku got his heart virus back and I'm making an antidote for him."  
  
"Is that it, huh? Well, I guess it's fine for you, brat, to stay here for a few days. But don't go in the gravity room. That's my area, got it?" Vegeta gave a glare at Gohan.  
  
"Er... Sure." Vegeta snorted at his answer and walked off.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's always like that," Bulma said.  
  
"Where's Trunks at?"  
  
"Oh... He's off at another one of his friend's house for the day. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just trying to find something that Goten could do to take his mind off of our dad dying..." Bulma gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"I understand completely, Gohan." Bulma looked at her watch. "I better start making that antidote, shouldn't I?" She walked off into the lab, the doors shutting behind her.  
  
Gohan looked around the entrance area for a while before heading to the guest room. {I guess there's no point standing there than lying down... I just hope dad can make it...}  
  
{So... Goku's got that damn virus back, doesn't he? Well... He better hang in there. I know Bulma's making the antidote but if Goku dies, there's no point in creating it, is there?} Piccolo thought as he stood near the forest of the Sons' home. {Goku... I know you can hear me... Just stay in there, old friend...}  
  
A/N: There you have it, the second chapter. The chapters may seem short now, but wait till the next few chapters...! Hehehe... I promise a lot of action later on in the story. But for now, your reviews are greatly appreciated! And... whoever gets the 25th, 50th, 75th, and 100th reviews, I will answer personally (in e-mail, if they give me their e-mail so I can tell them) any 1 question! And that means anything. Some good questions would be:  
  
What's going to happen in the next chapter?  
  
Who are the 2 half Saiyans looking for?  
  
Will Goku survive the deadly heart virus again?  
  
Is anything surprising going to happen?  
  
And so on and so forth... Please, don't be modest, reviewers (when the reviews reach that point) 25th, 50th, 75th, and 100th! Any question (or a few, if I'm in a good mood... Yep, that means maybe you can ask 2 - 5 and I will answer some of them...!) shall be answered. Well.... Enough talking. Review and I'll update sooner! 


	3. Chapter 2: Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I wonder if I could ever grow rich enough to own it...  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 under way! Could this chapter have a 25th review or maybe one of the next chapters? The excitement for the 25th review is mounting (At least for me)!  
  
Chi-Chi watched as Goku tossed in agony and pain in his sleep. {There's just no stop to the virus, is there...?} She thought sadly. Goten had fallen asleep earlier and Chi-Chi took him to his room and set him on his bed. "I hope Bulma hurries... The way things look... He might not even survive the night... Oh my poor Goku..."  
  
-  
  
Bulma worked hour after hour, minute after minute. She was determined to get the antidote done as soon as possible. {My lack of sleep might be bad, but I don't care. All I care about is finishing it. No stop. No rest. Just working on and on and on...}  
  
Suddenly, Bulma collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep on the floor, unknowingly her hand smacking the vial that held the antidote crashing to the ground, smashing into a million tiny fragments, the liquid seeping into the cracks of the tiles until it disappeared.  
  
-  
  
Bulma awoke to the brilliant sunlight. She stood up and her face turned to shock. The vial... The antidote... was gone... "I... I can't believe this. It's missing!" Her eyes caught tiny shards of glass on the ground and she gasped in horror. "No... I couldn't have... What am I going to do now? Gohan and Chi-Chi will kill me! It'll at least take me another few days for me to make another one! This is not happening!"  
  
Just then, Gohan walked in. "What's all the yelling about, Bulma?" His eyes, too, caught the shards on the floor. "What happened here? That wasn't the antidote was it?"  
  
"It... It was, Gohan. I'm sorry. I must have collapsed from tiredness and knocked it to the ground. It'll take me some more days to make another one... In the meantime... Gohan, can you go get Trunks for me?"  
  
"..." Gohan was angry, but he didn't let it show. "Where is he?"  
  
"2234 Caps Drive. It's only a short flight from here. Thanks, Gohan." Bulma picked up the shards carefully, threw them away, then began working on the new antidote.  
  
Gohan stood there quietly, then, as fast as he entered, he too turned his back and walked out of the lab, going outside and taking off. "I don't need to go and get Trunks... Shouldn't Vegeta or someone else do it? I'm worried about my dad half to death, yet Bulma doesn't think it's that important..." His aura erupted around him in his anger and he sped off fast towards the location Bulma gave him.  
  
-  
  
"Taal! Taal, Wake up! We're almost there!"  
  
"Almost where...?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"To where? Earth, of course, you dumb butt! It'll only take us another 12 hours or so before we get there!"  
  
"Really? Wow... That was pretty fast..."  
  
Kayla nodded her head. "Duh. Anyway, what do you think we can do when we get to Earth?"  
  
"I don't know... Blow things up?"  
  
"You idiot! What kind of an idea is that?"  
  
"... A Saiyan idea?"  
  
"... Good point. But that's not it! We're going to look for my uncle..."  
  
"You mean ours, Kayla."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, little brother."  
  
"Don't call me little!"  
  
"Well... I'm older, aren't I?"  
  
Taal gave an angry sigh. "Don't remind me..."  
  
"Why not? Anyway, once we find our uncle on Earth, he can tell us where our dad is!"  
  
"Are you sure he will? I mean... What if our dad isn't there?"  
  
"He has to be, Taal! That's the last planet he went to and he never came back! He has to be there! Besides... He misses us, doesn't he?"  
  
"Maybe... We're half Trekkon, half Saiyan..."  
  
"Yeah, and you got most of the Trekkon genes. Especially the blonde hair." Kayla stuck her tongue out.  
  
"So? That means I'm faster than you and have a better defense."  
  
"Yeah, but I have more attack power than you. It's the Saiyan within me. Plus, I'm allowed to go Super Saiyan 2, but all you can achieve is Super Saiyan."  
  
"I don't care. Just leave me alone... "  
  
"Fine..." Kayla replied. "Just 12 more hours, then we'll find our father... I know we will."  
  
----------  
  
Trekkon – Live on a planet called Yakonnoterez. They look similar to humans but there speed is amazingly fast. They have excellent defense skills and can block almost anything... Even special energy attacks. Their only weakness is their power... Their attacks are pretty average, even their special energy ones. But the speed and defense make up for it. Hard to hit for their speed and defense, Trekkons have survived for ages, yet have inter-breed with other species, especially Saiyans.  
  
-----  
  
Sigh... It's short, yeah, for my new chapters, but I've revealed something important in the plot... Can anyone guess who the two half Saiyans' dad is? If you do guess it right... then... uh... You automatically get a free question answered! Yes. You are all special. To me. Now go and review. 


	4. Chapter 3: Worry

Disclaimer: Am I rich yet? Can I own Goku and DBZ yet?  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Man, I'm updating like crazy. Is this what you wanted, Reda? Just kidding. I'm really bored and taking advantage of the computer. :p I'm still waiting for reviewer 25! Who will it be? points at random people You? Or You? Or You? And... Who are you? Yikes!  
  
"Ready or not, here I come, Randy!" Trunks shouted through the living room. He was enthusiastic. They were playing one of his favorite games of hide-and-go-seek. Now if only Goten were here... He ran through each of the rooms, searching like crazy. Then he remembered he could sense his ki. Focusing on Randy's ki, he found out he was hiding near the front door in the closet. "I found you..." Racing to the front door, he found the closet close to it, and opened it to find Randy sitting there. "Found ya," Trunks said in triumph.  
  
A knock on the door was suddenly heard. "Uh... Is anyone supposed to be visiting your house, Randy?"  
  
"No... Not that I know of..." Randy answered as his mom, Claire, walked past them and opened the door. "Hello? May I help you?"  
  
Gohan was standing there. "Yes, Trunks needs to go home. I'm one of his guardians."  
  
"Trunks... You need to go," Claire told him.  
  
"Aw man..." Trunks pouted slightly as he walked out and the door was shut behind him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Your mom sent me to get you." Gohan's voice didn't sound pleasant.  
  
"Oh... Well, alright. I know where my house's at. I'll see you later, Gohan!" Trunks took to the sky and rocketed off towards home.  
  
Gohan watched him disappear from view. "He doesn't even know... about my father..." His fists clenched. "Why doesn't anyone but mom and me care? My father's saved the world countless times, but still they feel the need not to worry if he's going to die... Is this how everyone feels about him? If so, maybe I shouldn't be friends with them anymore!" His aura erupted around him again and he launched into the skies, flying opposite of Trunks towards his own home.  
  
-  
  
He looked around slowly. Everything was dark and nothing was clear. Where was he? He took a couple of steps forward as his steps reverberated in the emptiness he was in. He had to get out of here, and fast. Suddenly, overwhelming pain numbed his body and he collapsed onto the ground, screaming.  
  
-  
  
Chi-Chi was startled out of her seat at the sound of Goku's screaming. "Goku? What's wrong?" She stood up quickly and walked to him, holding his free hand as his other one was tightening on his chest. "It's alright, Goku, I'm here for you... I know the pain hurts, but please make it through... Bulma's making the antidote and she should almost be done, so please hang in there, Goku..."  
  
-  
  
Gohan continued to fly at a very fast pace. That is, until he heard a voice. "Gohan!" He stopped and looked down to see his former master standing, arms crossed with a smile on his face.  
  
"Piccolo..." He slowly hovered down to face Piccolo.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan? I can feel that you're angry. Why is that?"  
  
"It's about my dad... I feel as though nobody but mom and I care about him right now..." Gohan lowered his head as tears appeared in his eyes.  
  
"I care about your father, Gohan." Gohan lifted his head slightly and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Piccolo."  
  
"Anytime. Why don't you go back to Bulma's now? She must have the antidote by now fixed and sure as hell Goku needs it."  
  
"Yeah... I will. Thanks for the reassurance, Piccolo." He flew off quickly again.  
  
"Heh... I give where it needs to be." He turned his back and walked into the forest, heading back to the waterfall to meditate.  
  
-  
  
"Mom, what are you doing? Why are you working in the lab?" Trunks asked in wonder as he saw Bulma working hard making some unknown thing.  
  
"I'm making an antidote, honey. Now leave mommy alone so she can finish it on time."  
  
"But who's it for?"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Why? Is he sick?"  
  
"Kakkarot's got that heart virus back, Trunks. The one he had when you were still a tiny baby brat." Vegeta entered the room with a towel draped over his shoulders, arms crossed. Trunks inclined his head to his father.  
  
"Oh... Well... Where's Goten?"  
  
Bulma answered. "He's at the Sons' house, but I advise you not to go there."  
  
"He won't be going there. I'll make sure of that." Vegeta replied harshly.  
  
Trunks pouted. "No fair. Oh well... If I can't do that, I've got my room to play in!" He rushed off.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, smiling slightly. "That brat..."  
  
-  
  
"4 hours until arrival on Earth..." The computer informed Kayla and Taal.  
  
"How exciting... We'll soon find our father and uncle!" Kayla said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Whoop-de-do..."  
  
"Oh, come on, brother! We haven't seen our father for over 10 years and all you can say is 'Whoop-de-do'?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"You're so difficult at times. Oh well, like I care. Anyway, I'm starting to feel as though our father isn't there..."  
  
"Really? Then you've just noticed the feeling I've had since 3 days ago!"  
  
"Oh... So our father probably isn't there then..."  
  
"Don't eliminate him off yet, Kayla. We'll just ask our uncle, Kakkarot, to see where he is."  
  
"Good idea. I can't wait. Soon, we can have a reunion with our father that we've been robbed of for quite some time now." Kayla's eyes had fire in them. "Soon, the Earth will know the children of Raditz!"  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Oo... So Kayla and Taal's father is Raditz and their uncle is Kakkarot (Goku). Interesting... Well... I'll give you a little "Next time!" tidbit. Just because you all are such wonderful reviewers. Now go review.  
  
Next time on this story: The two half Saiyans arrive on Earth in search of their uncle, who they soon find, but their aunt tells them something interesting has happened to their father! He's dead! How will Kayla and Taal take this and will there be revenge on hand? Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Broken Hearts! 


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I haven't owned Dragonball Z since it begun. I wish I could so I can have my Goku... (starts imaging... ahem... things...) Sigh...  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 is up! Wow... A chapter a day keeps the writer's block away! ... I've said something smart! Go me! I have fulfilled a dream in life... Okay, not really, but I usually say stupid things... That's how I am... Anyway, read the story for if you do not, I shall bore you even more...  
  
-  
  
"I've done it!" Bulma exclaimed in pure joy, holding the glass beaker full of liquid in her hand. "I've created the perfect antidote for Goku!" She took a plastic cup and poured the contents in the beaker into the cup, then put a lid on it to keep it from spilling. Very happy with her success, she took the cup full of the antidote and walked out of the lab, heading to the guest's room before she remembered he hadn't come back yet.  
  
"Now what am I going to do? I'm not going to wait here forever for Gohan to come back. I guess Vegeta could give it to him." She took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could, "Vegeta! Get your butt out here now!"  
  
Vegeta walked out of his room holding his ears. "Damn woman! How loud can you scream?"  
  
"I had to get your attention, Vegeta. Could you take this to Goku's house?" She held the cup in front of her, smiling. "It's the antidote."  
  
"Why can't someone else do it?"  
  
"You're the one who's going to do it, Vegeta, so stop arguing with me!"  
  
"Fine, woman, fine! But I'm not doing anything else for you, got it?!" He snatched the cup from Bulma's hands and walked outside, flying off. "The things I do for that woman..."  
  
-  
  
Gohan landed outside of the Capsule Corps. Building not long after Vegeta flew off. Entering inside, he found Bulma walking back into the lab. "Oh hey, Bulma!" She stopped and turned to face him. "Did you finish the antidote yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I told Vegeta to go take it to him."  
  
"You did? ... Well, okay... I'll see you later. I'm going back to my dad." And with that, he exited again and flew away.  
  
-  
  
A big ship landed in a grassy field as the door to it opened up to reveal two people standing in the doorway. "You ready, Taal?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Great. Now... Let's see..." Kayla scanned the area for Kakkarot's chi. "It's weak... I don't know why... But it's located about 2400 kilometers that way." She pointed slightly to the left.  
  
"That far, eh? I thought we would've landed closer. Oh well... I'll catch you later, slug." Taal started zooming off toward the direction Kayla pointed to.  
  
"Not for long, loser." Kayla put two fingers to her forehead and used Instant Transmission.  
  
-  
  
Goku screamed again in pure agony. The pain had tripled. He tossed and turned in the bed as the pain reached amazing heights. Chi-Chi, of course, was trying to calm him down.  
  
"Goku, you have to relax, please..." But even Chi-Chi couldn't hear her own voice over Goku's horrendous screams. Suddenly, the door to their room swung wide open.  
  
"Damn... Everyone has to yell when I'm around..." Vegeta walked over, handing the antidote to Chi-Chi. "Take this. It's for Goku's virus."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes shone in kindness. "Thank you, Vegeta." She turned towards Goku and propped his head up. "Goku, it's the antidote. Drink it." Goku opened his mouth slightly as Chi-Chi poured the contents of the cup into Goku's mouth and he swallowed it. She laid his head back down and smiled. "I hope it works..."  
  
"Hmph. Knowing that damn woman, it will." He turned to the door. "I'm leaving. Kakkarot should be better now." He left.  
  
"Oh Goku... Please wake up soon..."  
  
-  
  
Gohan saw Vegeta fly right by him before he reached his father's house. "Weird... Leaving so soon? Well... It does sorta sound like Vegeta." He touched down on the ground and ran inside, up the stairs, and into his parents' room. "How is he?"  
  
"Doing fine, Gohan. I just gave him the antidote."  
  
Gohan sighed. "That's good." He pulled up a chair and sat next to his mom. "How long do you think it'll take?"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan. I wish I knew."  
  
-  
  
Kayla appeared right outside of the Sons' home as Taal landed next to her. "No fair! You cheated!"  
  
"Hey. I have as much right to Instant Transmission as you do for zipping along at high speeds."  
  
Taal crossed his arms. "Whatever."  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I can sense our uncle's ki in there. It's still pretty weak, but I feel it getting stronger. Let's go in." The two opened the door quietly and slipped in.  
  
-  
  
Goten heard footsteps coming up the stairs as he got out of bed, fully dressed. "Who could they be...?" He crossed the distance of the room and opened his door to see two strange beings standing there. Goten jumped back a few feet and got in a defensive stance. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm Kayla and this is my so obnoxious brother Taal. We're looking for our uncle, Kakkarot... Wait a minute... You look just like him..."  
  
"Huh? You mean my dad? His name is Goku, though..."  
  
"Goku? An Earth name? Very well. Where is he?"  
  
"Uh..." He lowered his stance and pointed to his right. "In that room."  
  
"Thanks." Kayla and Taal turned and walked a lit farther, and as they reached the door, they turned the knob.  
  
-  
  
Gohan sensed them before they entered the room. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair down.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?"  
  
"Someone's here... Not friends..."  
  
The door swung open as Kayla and Taal stood there, smiling brightly. "Hello. We're looking for Goku. Is that him?" Kayla pointed at Goku's body on the bed.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"We want to know what happened to our father, Raditz. We know Goku, Kakkarot to us, is our uncle and we think he knows what happened to him. After all, that's why our father came here. To get our uncle."  
  
Gohan's eyes went from being narrowed to being surprised. "What? Your father is Raditz?"  
  
"Yes, of course he is. What happened to him?"  
  
Gohan lowered his stance as he glanced down at the floor. "Well... A very long time ago, when I was little, Raditz came to Earth to get my dad to join him, but my dad declined and so Raditz took me as a hostage. He demanded that my father kill100 humans within a day or he would kill me. Raditz took me and threw me inside his space pod as my dad and Piccolo, a Namekian, came and tried to fight him. They were losing until my anger hit the boiling point and I erupted from the space pod, slamming my head into Raditz's chest. After that, I didn't know what happened until Piccolo told me."  
  
"What... What did he say?" Kayla was becoming scared. Her father was still alive... wasn't he?  
  
"He told me dad caught him from behind and held him there as he powered up his special attack, The Special Beam Cannon. He fired it as it hit Raditz then my father, killing them both. After a year we wished my father back to life." He looked back up as shock was apparent on the young ones' faces.  
  
"He's... He's dead? Our dad?" Taal asked with fear.  
  
"Yes... He was going to destroy the Earth. We had to kill him."  
  
Kayla's fists tightened. "No... Our father... is dead..." Her eyes flashed teal as her hair stood up slightly and turned golden blonde. "I won't let you get away with the murder of my father! Prepare to die, son of Kakkarot!"  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Bum bum bum... Trouble is brewing big time. What will happen next? I'd give you a preview of what's up next, but I haven't thought of it yet. Oo... I can tell you I just watched 3 episodes from the Cell Saga. The part where Goku gives up after fighting a big, macho battle with Cell. I LOVE my Goku... Well... He's not mine, but... Sigh... 


	6. Chapter 5: Battle and Anger

Disclaimer: Why do I even put this up anymore? You know my folly-like dreams of owning DBZ and Goku, so why put this up if you know I don't own it? The things I do just so I don't get sued...  
  
A/N: Chapter 6 is underway and it looks like I will be getting a 25th review sometime! Who will it be? The excitement is still mounting higher! On a second note, the last week of July I will not be updating due to the fact I will be going away to a softball National tournament all that week. -- I promise to update as quickly as I can when I return. I love you guys. Now go read.  
  
-  
  
"Whoa... Hold on there... Er... Kayla... Aren't we getting too angry?" Gohan raised his hands in defense.  
  
Kayla's eyes narrowed as her anger soared higher. "You helped murder my father and I'm taking revenge for that! And I guess you'll be the first to die!" She charged at Gohan.  
"Wait a minute... Sigh... It's no use..." He blasted the window to the room open and flew out, Kayla following him very closely. "I didn't want to fight you, but you force me to have no other choice." Gohan started concentrating his energy as he went into his Mystic form, seriousness and calm in his eyes. "Let's go." He flew fast towards Kayla as their match above the house started.  
  
Down below, Taal watched with awe... "I didn't know Kayla could get that angry... To think she could have done that when I teased her..."  
  
... As Chi-Chi watched with shock. "Gohan, be careful!" Goten ran into the room, in Super Saiyan, ready for action. Taal turned to him.  
  
"You want a piece of me, small fry? I dare you." He motioned at Goten to charge at him.  
  
"You won't hurt my brother or daddy!" Taal flew up and away as Gohan did as Goten charged at him and the second air battle began.  
  
Goku tossed slightly in his sleep as it caught Chi-Chi's attention. "Oh Goku... Don't worry. Gohan and Goten will be fine, I think... Just get up soon so you can help..."  
  
-  
  
Vegeta froze as he felt two high power levels shoot up then another pair as well. "What's going on over at Kakkarot's house? How can there be four? Two of them I've never felt before while the others must be Kakkarot's brats. I wish I knew who the two newcomers are because I can feel that they're strong... Maybe I should head over there. I could use a good challenge." He powered up and blasted off back towards Goku's house.  
  
-  
  
"Give up already, Kakkarot's son! You know I outclass you in every way!" Kayla yelled as she gave a punch to Gohan's gut as it sent him flying backwards. Gohan managed to stop himself from colliding into a big boulder.  
  
"The name's Gohan... And... I won't let you hurt my father." He shot a twin of energy blasts at Kayla and flew in behind her, ready to elbow her down into the ground. The only problem was she wasn't there. "What...?"  
  
"Slow, aren't you?" Gohan felt a bone-shattering kick hit his back as he slammed into the ground face first. Kayla stood there, leg extended, smirking. Gohan pushed himself off from the ground.  
  
"No... I'm just underestimating you."  
  
"Well you better stop or you'll get yourself killed."  
  
Gohan smirked back. "Fine, I will." He seemingly disappeared as Kayla ducked, and in time too, as a kick soared just right above her head. She turned around and smashed her elbow into Gohan's chest as he winced.  
  
"Come on, fight me. I know you're stronger than that. I can read your power level, even if you are suppressing it." Gohan went wide-eyed at that startling fact as Kayla took the time to give him a punch to the ribs, smashing one of them. Gohan wheezed in pain and flew slowly away from Kayla. "You're hardly giving me a fight. Are you going to put any effort into it?"  
  
Gohan closed one of his eyes as he continued wheezing in pain. "I... am..."  
  
"It's hardly good enough." Kayla noticed her brother and Goten going at it. "They're having a battle as well, but it's not worthwhile to see. My brother is too fast for yours. And as for you..." She disappeared and reappeared above him and gave a double knuckle smash into his back, sending him crashing down into the ground again. "Soon you'll be dead, Gohan."  
  
-  
  
Goten was breathing hard. This guy, Taal, was just way too fast for him. Taal had gotten a load of punches and kicks on him, even if they weren't too powerful, but Goten hadn't even punched or kicked him once. He looked around as a kick collided with his shoulder and he screamed out in pain as he felt it hit.  
  
"Hehehe... Little dude, you aren't worthy to fight me. You're just way too slow." He charged up one of his strongest chi blasts and aimed it at Goten. "Good night, little warrior..." He began to fire it until he felt a very strong kick collide with his head and sent him hurtling down. "Ow... Who did that?" Clutching his head, he looked up to see a stern-looking Vegeta standing there.  
  
"Are you really going to kill Kakkarot's brat or would you rather fight a worthier warrior?"  
  
Taal jumped up in excitement. "Whoa... You're stronger than that other dude Kayla's fighting. Well... Let's see what you're made of, man!" He zipped from the ground and began to fight Vegeta, as Vegeta seemed to know where he was going to attack next and from where.  
  
"You aren't really that tough. I could beat you with my eyes closed."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your ki is just too readable. I know exactly where you are every second."  
  
"Damn... I'll have to go with plan B..."  
  
"Plan B? You have a plan B?" Vegeta laughed. "How ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, but plan B is an excellent strategy. You see... Just how many of me can you take?" Taal smiled as he separated into 5 beings.  
  
"The Multi-Form attack? Oh please..."  
  
All 5 Taals smiled brightly. "We all have the same, high power reading as we did before. I could make as many forms as I want and it would seem as if you're fighting an army."  
  
"Heh. Very nice. Let's see what'll happen next."  
  
"You're on."  
  
-  
  
Kayla watched from above as Gohan tried to push himself off from the ground. He wasn't doing very well as he kept collapsing into the dust. "Are we out already? I was hoping for a better battle." Gohan couldn't answer as he lay in silence, knowing full well what would happen next. "I guess you're down and that means I can kill you." Kayla put both of her arms in front of her, elbows slightly bent, palms face up, as she created a round, dark black energy sphere. "Goodnight, Gohan."  
  
She began to fire it as Goten flew straight in front of his brother. "Hm?" She stopped her attack for a minute. "What are you doing?"  
  
Tears rimmed Goten's eyes as he spoke. "I won't let you hurt my brother! He doesn't deserve it! It wasn't his fault that your father died!"  
  
"He was part of it. If he didn't ram his head into my father's chest, my father might still be alive. He deserves death."  
  
"No he doesn't!" Goten's tears fell from his face as he shook from sadness and anger. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"  
  
Kayla chuckled. "Sorry. If you want to stop this attack, then you'll die instead. Then I'll just kill your brother next. It sounds so much fun."  
  
Goten looked up at Kayla with anger seething from him. "No! I won't let you!!" Goten's aura exploded around him as he reached Super Saiyan 2 for the first time.  
  
Kayla was a bit shocked. "Whoa... You can go Super Saiyan 2 also?"  
  
"You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore. I don't know what you've been doing, but your anger is going to stop right now!" Goten charged at Kayla as she dissipated her ball and tried dodging Goten with extreme difficulty.  
  
"Damn... I'll have to go Super Saiyan 2 as well..." She yelled as her golden blonde hair stood up a little higher, yet her eyes remained teal- green. "Now I'm ready."  
  
She began to fight back as the match looked pretty even, until she knocked Goten out of the sky and into the ground, creating a nice Goten-sized hole. She powered up extremely fast and fired one of her energy spheres at Goten, who had just climbed out of the hole. He looked at it in horror and fear as the blast connected with its victim, hurtling Goten across the ground, unconscious and in his normal form.  
  
"Well... That takes care of him for now, I suppose... But now, Gohan it's your turn." She powered up her sphere for the third time. "Goodbye forever."  
  
-  
  
Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, was having tons of trouble fighting off 8 Super Saiyan Taals. "Damn him... If only I could hit them all at once without any of them sneaking behind me..." A blow connected with his back and he spit up blood. Another hit caught him in the jaw, sending his head backwards as it almost broke his neck.  
  
Vegeta raised his head up again as a kick made its hit at his mid waist, causing a crack to be heard. "Damn... My ribs..."  
  
"Aw... Big man doesn't want his ribs broken..." All 8 Taals attacked at once, which sent Vegeta sailing through a mountain and into the ground. "You shall die now, no?" The 8 Taals projected a huge, dark blue energy sphere into their hands and threw all 8 of them at Vegeta, who had no time to dodge and they all crashed into their victim, almost killing him. "He's almost dead. Cool." One of the Taals closed his eyes as the rest came into him and he became one being again. "That takes care of him."  
  
He flew over to Kayla, who was about to fire her sphere. "Hang on there, Kayla."  
  
Kayla didn't glance over at him but asked... "Why?"  
  
"Because there's no need to kill them yet. We should kill our uncle first. He was one of the two who really killed our father."  
  
"Hm... I guess you're right." She made her energy attack disappear. "I'll be back for you, Gohan." The two of them flew back through the window and into the house... But nobody was there. "Damn... where'd they go?"  
  
"I'm guessing Kakkarot got over whatever he had that was making him weak, took his wife, for she must have been, and flew off somewhere."  
  
"Then, before we go hunting for him, I'll kill the other three first." She flew outside to notice no one was there either. "This is driving me insane! Where the hell are they?!"  
  
"Calm down, Kayla. We'll sense where they are and go there." Taal closed his eyes and concentrated. "They're above the Earth... On this lookout sort of thing." He reopened his eyes.  
  
"Then let's go there." She grabbed Taal's arm and used Instant Transmission.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Another chapter over and new one just begun... Hehehe... I'm in a John Lennon mood. If you know who he is, which some of you might not know him... But that's okay. Well... Plenty of action here in this chapter, right? The next chapter will... uh... be finished whenever I think it should be finished! Yes! The faster you review, the quicker I update. That's why I love you guys so much. Now go review. 


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Idea

Disclaimer: Why? Why? Why? I don't own it. Why?  
  
A/N: Okay, so I updated really late. I can't help it. You try to beat down the horrible writer's block...  
  
-  
  
Gohan opened his eyes as he saw himself on a bed inside a room he had never been in before. Getting up slowly, he winced as he felt that his ribs were still broken. {How did we get here...?}  
  
Mr. Popo walked in just then, carrying a tray full of food. "Oh, Gohan. You're up."  
  
"Mr. Popo? You're here? That must mean I'm on the Lookout. How did I get here?"  
  
"Well..." Mr. Popo set down the tray on the table by the bed and motioned Gohan to follow him. Gohan did so as Mr. Popo led him to a different room, where he saw his father on the bed, sleeping, but still with a slight pained look on his face. "Your father woke up in time to save you, Goten, and Vegeta from those two new enemies."  
  
Gohan walked next to his father's bed and sat down. "Thanks for saving us, dad, even though it might have hurt you." Gohan took one of his dad's hands and held onto it. "I'm just so happy you're a bit better now." He turned back to Mr. Popo. "Where's my mother, brother, and Vegeta at?"  
  
"Vegeta woke up before you and left for his house. Your mother's in a different room, trying to relax after she fainted and your brother's outside."  
  
"I see... Well, thanks Mr. Popo."  
  
"You're quite welcome." Mr. Popo took that time to leave Gohan and Goku.  
  
-  
  
Goten jumped in surprise when the two half Saiyans appeared on the Lookout. "N-no... Gohan! They're here!" His older brother came running out.  
  
"Not you guys again... Can you just leave us alone?"  
  
"Well, I want my father back! I demand justice for it!"  
  
"I hate to say this, but uh... since my dad isn't feeling so good... We could... uh... use the Dragonballs to wish Raditz back to life..."  
  
Goten was shocked. "What?! Bring him back to life?! He tried to kill our dad, Piccolo, and you!"  
  
"I know, but... I don't want to keep running with them chasing after us."  
  
Kayla was slightly confused. "Dragonballs? What are they?"  
  
"Uh... a long story. Do you guys have a ship or something you could stay in until we can gather up all the Dragonballs?" Gohan asked them.  
  
"Yeah... But do you swear that these... uh... Dragonballs... can bring our father back to life?"  
  
"Yes, I do swear."  
  
Taal smirked. "Fine then. You meet us at our spaceship. We know you know where we'll be because you'll sense our ki." He grabbed onto his sister's arm as she Instant Transmissioned off. Gohan let out a sigh.  
  
"Guess we better go get Bulma's radar if we're going to gather the Dragonballs."  
  
Gohan blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah..."  
  
"I'll be back later. You just watch over dad." Gohan let his aura burst around him and he took off into the sky down to Earth to retrieve the Dragon Radar.  
  
"My brother... going to revive our evil uncle... Sounds thrilling!" He laughed as he ran inside.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Short, yeah, but it'll have to do. My war with the deadly writer's block continues on. If I don't get 25 reviews, I'll probably update reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyy slow and you don't want that to happen, do you? Your reviews give me the strength I need to fight the deadly writer's block of doom! So review you guys and I can win! 


	8. Chapter 7: Resurrection

Disclaimer: Why...? I wanna own it.

A/N: Finally I've updated my story. It's been awhile, eh?

-

"Can we do it now? Can we do it now?" Goten asked excitedly, hopping up and down.

"Almost, little bro. Just one more and then we can."

"Yay! Yay! I can see our uncle!!!"

"Er... Yes, Goten, you can... But let me get the last Dragonball." Gohan dropped the other six he got and flew off of the Lookout, Goten watching him fly away.

-

"Ugh... Is he done yet?"

"Have patience, sis, he'll be done soon enough." Taal tried to calm his sister down.

"I'm sorry, Taal, I just want my... our... dad back."

"Any day now he will resurrect our father and we'll be united again!"

Kayla smiled. "Yes."

-

A day later, Gohan had all 7 Dragonballs gathered together as he, Goten, Kayla, Taal, Mr. Popo, and Dende were all on the Lookout, Goku still in bed recovering.

"Shenron, arise and grant our wish!" The Dragonballs glowed majestically as the sky grew dark and cloudy and the Eternal Dragon sprung forth.

**"Who has summoned me?"**

"It is I, Gohan, who has," Gohan said politely.

**"What is your wish? I shall grant any within my power."**

"We wish the person known as Raditz comes back to life in this spot."

Shenron's eyes glowed red for a few minutes before he spoke again. **"It has been done. I wish you all farewell." **He disappeared as the Dragonballs flew up into the sky and scattered across the Earth.

"Where's my father?" Kayla asked as she looked around.

"He should have been brought here when we wished him back to life..." Gohan stated. Suddenly, without warning, Raditz appeared behind Gohan and grabbed him in a choke lock.

"Long time no see, isn't it, squirt?"

-----

A/N: Short, oh yes, very. But I hate this story now. I don't stay with stories long anymore. Please help me make these chapters longer and more enjoyable or I shall leave this story unfinished. Dear me. xx


	9. Chapter 8: Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: Another day that I don't own DBZ...

A/N: Eh... I've updated. Yay... I'm only updating this story for you guys, not for me. xx

-

Gohan was shocked. "Raditz...?"

Raditz's horrible smirk played across his face. "The one and only, kid. And I've been dying to pay you back for what you did to me..." He tightened his lock on Gohan's throat as Gohan started gasping for air. "It's time you met death as well..."

"Dad, stop!" Raditz's smirk faded slightly as he looked around and noticed Taal and Kayla standing there, looking directly at him.

"Who are you kids and what do you want?" Raditz barked at them, making Kayla flinch in shock.

"It's me, dad. Your daughter, Kayla... Don't you remember me? And your son, Taal?"

"What are you...?" Realization etched across Raditz's face as he let go of Gohan. Gohan ran over to Goten, slightly protecting him. "Kayla... Taal..."

"You remember us, dad!" Kayla smiled in happiness as she ran over to her father and hugged him tightly. Raditz patted Kayla's head lightly, feeling a bit awkward.

"Heh..." Taal walked over to his father and gave him a soft punch to the shoulder. "Welcome back, father."

Raditz smiled at him before looking over at Gohan and Goten. "I guess... I could let you get off this once. But be wary, you don't know when I might attack you." Gohan and Goten stared at Raditz for a minute before nodding their heads. "Oh, hey squirts, where is your father?"

"Oh... Uh... He's off... somewhere..."

Raditz smirked. "Tell him I give him my regards and we'll have a fight with each other some day again." He looked back down at Taal and Kayla. "Come on, I bet we have a home somewhere, for us, don't we?"

Kayla nodded her head. "We have a ship that can take us to this planet we found."

"Good. Well, I'll see you later, little squirts." The three of them lifted off from the lookout and headed off in the direction of the ship, Taal and Kayla leading Raditz.

Gohan watched them leave before smiling. "I think Raditz's changed for the better, don't you, Goten?"

"Yeah, big brother..." Happiness shone in his eyes before a different, entirely opposite emotion filled them. "Brother... What about our daddy?"

Gohan nearly jumped. "You're right... Come on, we better check on him." The two of them rushed into the room that held Goku to witness a bewildering and unbelievable sight. Goku was missing.

-----

A/N: Short again, but I had to cliff hang it. It was becoming a drag to write this chapter... Now... How many more chapters are there gonna be...


	10. Chapter 9: Search For Goku

Disclaimer: ( -- Check previous chapter) Everyone can cheer now. I've finally updated this after... how long? I even don't know how long it's been. So... Here you go.

-

"Dad?" Gohan called into the room, his throat going dry. No answer came back as he became scared.

"Where's daddy?" Goten's innocent voice piped up and Gohan could say nothing to his younger brother without striking fear into Goten's little heart. "Where's daddy?" Goten asked again when Gohan did not respond and he knew something was wrong.

"He's... missing," was all Gohan managed to say. Goten's face gave a startled look and tears appeared in his eyes.

"I want daddy back. Where did daddy go?" Gohan knew Goten did not quite understand what went on, nor really did Gohan himself know. He placed a hand on his brother's head and leaned down to go eye to eye with him.

"I don't know, Goten-" Gohan began and Goten started to cry, so Gohan rushed out, "But we'll find him, I know it." Goten slowly stopped his wailing. Satisfied for getting his brother a bit cheered up, he exited the room and went into the palace. "Dende? Mr. Popo?"

"What is it Gohan?" Dende appeared from one of the adjoining rooms in the palace, concern in his features.

"Dad's gone. He isn't in bed."

"He's not?" asked Dende, startled.

"No." Dende made a thoughtful face.

"Well then... I could try to locate him while you guys go searching for him. He wouldn't leave just like this and not tell anyone where he was going..." Dende turned his back and left.

"So we search for daddy?"

"Yes, Goten, we do." Gohan led his brother out of the palace on the Lookout and flew up above the tiles. "Let's go check home first, Goten." Goten nodded and followed behind his brother.

-

Vegeta opened his eyes wide. He knew he was on the Lookout and he remembered how that kid brutally hurt him to almost nonexistence. "Damn him..." Vegeta cursed as he sat up, holding the side of his rib cage. He glanced around the room and noticed Chi-Chi sleeping peacefully next to him. "Not that woman..." Vegeta let a low growl escape his lips as he got out of bed.

He exited the room to find the Lookout to be almost totally person less. "Where the hell's Kakarot?" He asked openly to no one in particular.

"We don't know, Vegeta," came Mr. Popo's voice as he was standing by the entrance to the palace.

"How do you not know?" hissed Vegeta.

"He was in his bed earlier when Raditz was brought back to life." Mr. Popo got a surprised look from Vegeta.

"Raditz's _alive?_"

"Yes," Mr. Popo stated bluntly. "And after he left with the two kids he was gone."

"So basically Raditz's alive and Kakarot is gone? Why am I not surprised...?" He muttered.

Mr. Popo knew what Vegeta was thinking. "He didn't kill Goku, Vegeta. Raditz is leaving the planet. Gohan and Goten left to check their house to see if he went there just a few minutes ago."

"They did, did they? Well, I know for a fact Kakarot's not at his house. No... That would be too easy..." Vegeta lowered his head for a few seconds, Popo wondering what he was doing. Suddenly Vegeta's head shot up to the left and he took off immediately that way.

"He's good."

-

The brothers landed outside the house as it seemed too quiet. "Daddy! Are you here?" Goten yelled. "We want you back!"

Gohan gave a look at his brother. "Don't yell out like that, Goten. We don't know if dad left on his own or if someone took him." Goten glanced at his brother, not comprehending.

"Someone stole daddy?" Gohan shook his head, irritated. It was hard to tell your baby brother what was going on without alerting to him to serious danger.

"Yeah, but we'll get him, of course. Give me a sec. I'll check inside." Gohan entered the house, Goten waiting outside. After a few short minutes, Gohan came out shaking his head. "He isn't there."

"He isn't? But... then where is daddy?" Suddenly a large ki popped up, and Gohan felt it on the move.

"That's Vegeta... C'mon, let's track him."

"Okay." They took off again.

-

_Kakarot... I know you're here... Come on out..._ Vegeta thought quietly to himself, a bit of a reassurance. He had felt a flicker of his ki over here, and so he was tracking it to the spot he last felt it. He landed in the wastelands and gave a glance around. "Kakarot! Show yourself!" He barked. Only a light breeze answered his call. "I'm not playing any games, now come out!" A tiny portion of a weak ki was felt to Vegeta's right, and he knew right off Goku was hurt. "I'm coming, Kakarot, just stay there!" Vegeta lifted off from the ground and flew off into the forest, wondering if he was too late.

-

Cliffhanger! : P Yay, I updated, so I expect at least 5 reviews, mm, k? If not, then I proclaim this story... forever UNFINISHED. Happy viewing!... Er... Reviewing!


End file.
